Tour Troubles
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Alex Russo's dream is to become a singer, that dream becomes a reality when she is the opening act for Connect 3's tour! But what happens when Shane and Nate both fall for her? Trailer inside!
1. Trailer

**Meet Alex Russo**

_Shows Alex with a smile_

**Her dream Is to become a singer**

_Shows Alex singing in her room_

**What happens when that dream**

_Shows Alex's mom, _

"_What is it?" Alex asked._

**Comes True?**

"_Your are the new opening act for Connect Three!" _

"_AH!" _

_Shows Alex going into a limo with the boys._

_Nate staring at her_

**It will have a lot of Love**

_Shows Nate and Shane. _

"_I think I love Alex."_

"_No I do!" _

**Sibling Rivalry **

_Shows Nate pushing Shane down to get to Alex_

_Shows Shane picking up Nate and throwing him down to the couch_

**And one big choice**

"_Pick!" _

"_I pick-." _

**Starring**

**Selena Gomez**

_Shows Alex singing on stage_

**Nick Jonas**

"_She's so…" _

**Joe Jonas**

"_Beautiful"_

**Kevin Jonas**

"_Guys!" _

And

**Demi Lovato**

"_Why are you guys throwing yourselves at her?" _

**In**

**Tour Troubles**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Should I write it?**

**R&R plz**


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the 1st chapter of Tour Troubles! Enjoy!**

_Alex POV_

"Alex! Alex!" The crowd cheered my name.

"Thank Y-huh?" Suddenly the crowd's cheering turned into a beeping sound….like and alarm. Oh no!

Suddenly the crowd disappeared but the beeping stayed. Then the stage I was standing on disappeared causing me to fall into a deep black hole. My eyes flew opened to see my roof. Another dream. I hit the off button and got out of bed. I got dressed and went down stairs to see my mom on the phone. She smiled at me then hung up.

"Honey gue-"Sorry mom I'm going to be late for work, tell me later ok?" I asked.

She smiled, "Ok have a fabulous day!"

She seemed happy today. Oh my bad, I should introduce myself. My name is Alex Russo, please don't ask me what my REAL name is….too girly! Anyway, my dream is to become a singer one day. I bet you're wondering, where do I work. Well….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex POV_

"One latte, coming right up!" I smiled at the customer.

Yeah, I work at a coffee place. Not so glamorous, but hey! It pays for the guitars, microphones, and speakers. I gave her the latte and walked to the back where my best friend, Hannah Stewart, was mopping the floors.

"Hey Han's." I smiled at her.

"Hey, ugh! I'm so sick of this job!" She yelled.

I walked over to her, "It pays….okay."

Hannah put down her mop and walked over to her backpack, she pulled out a magazine with Connect 3's picture on it. Hannah quickly opened it to the page with them and Mitchie Torres, one of my famous singers, on it.

"Did you hear about there summer tour?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said picking up the mop, "I want to go but the tickets are so-"Expensive. I know." Hannah interrupted with a sigh.

Another customer walked up to the counter. I sighed.

"I better get that."

"See you later," Hannah said grabbing her mop.

I walked out to the front and took his order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After Work_

_Alex POV_

I entered the house to see my mom all smiles.

"Now can I tell you honey?" She asked.

I put my messenger bag down, "Sure, what is it?"

I sat down next to my mom.

"Well I was on the phone with Connect 3's manger, and you are there opening act along with Mitchie!" She smiled.

I screamed. No way! Connect 3? Tour? Act? AHHHH!

"AH!" I screamed hugging my mom.

"You leave tomorrow, get packing!" She smiled.

I ran upstairs and started to pack. This is AWESOME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day_

_Alex POV_

I sat in the living room with all my bags I needed. The doorbell rang, my mom opened it to see….Mitchie Torres! I ran over to the door.

"Your-your-"Mitchie and you must be Alex, nice to meet you." She smiled.

I shook her hand, "It's AWESOME to meet you!"

She giggled. She was so down to earth, cool! I said goodbye to my mom and followed Mitchie outside.

"Where's the boy's?" I asked curious.

"They are already in the 1st stop. I'm going to be your escort." She smiled.

We walked to the corner to see the coolest tour bus ever! It was black and in red letters read: Play My Music Tour. My jaw dropped.

"Welcome to the girl's spot! This is the bus we'll be staying in, the boy's have there own." She smiled.

"Amazing!" I yelled.

We walked inside to see both walls aligned with windows and benches. Then there was two bunks. One for me and another for Mitchie.

"This is s cool!" I smiled at Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled, "You didn't even see the cool part."

She picked up a remote and hit a button making a flat screen T.V pop out from the wall. I dropped my suitcase.

"COOL!" I yelled.

Mitchie smiled, "Glad you think so."

We started to talk and then we both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex POV_

We walked off the bus to be greeted by paparazzi. We entered the hotel to see C3 there! Right there! I stopped and stared. Mitchie smiled and pulled me.

"C'mon you need to meet them." She smiled.

"M-meet?" I mumbled as we walked closer.

Here we go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here's Chapter 2! Srry I haven't posted on this story in awhile but I promise I'll update on this story more often, and 2 prove that i will try to post the next chapter b4 2day ends =). **

**Anywayz, ENJOY**

_Alex POV_

Mitchie and I walked over to Connect three. Holy crap! I was sweating threw my converse when we got to them.

"Hey guys this is Alex Russo." Mitchie smiled.

The boys all smiled, "Nice to meet you." Jason said shaking my hand.

Stay cool Alex, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I covered my mouth as the boys and Mitchie laughed.

Smooth. "Sorry for that outburst." I giggled along.

"It's cool, I have that effect on the ladies!" Shane smiled.

Mitchie slapped him as I laughed, he was the funny one…and cute. Nate looked at me and I looked back. His smile made me smile for some reason.

Mitchie smiled, "Well our first show is tonight better get some rest!"

Rest? What time is it? I looked at the wall clock, One AM?!?! Whoa I guess all the camera flashes outside sort of made it look like daytime. Mitchie and I checked into the same room, right next to the boy's. I started to unpack as Mitchie began to wash up.

"So…" Mitchie smiled at me.

"So, what?" I asked with a smile as I put some shirts in the drawer.

Mitchie came out of the bathroom with a face mask and a robe on. "I saw you smiling at Nate, do you like him?" She sat on the bed.

Well, he was cute. I just REALLY met him.

"I don't know….he's cute." I said brushing my hair.

Mitchie smiled, "OK. I'm going to take a shower."

Did I love Nate?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With The Boys_

_NO POV_

Nate sat on his bed as Shane was in the bathroom. Jason was looking in his suitcase.

"That Alex girl seems cool." Jason said trying to make conversation.

Shane came out of the bathroom, "Cool? She's AWESOME!"

Nate smiled, "Yeah she is…."

Jason crossed his arms and smiled at Nate. Nate looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You _like _her!" He yelled.

Shane went back into the bathroom. Nate stared after him _'What's up with him? _Nate though to himself. But he shook his head.

"I do NOT!" Nate yelled.

"Do too!" Jason yelled back.

Nate sighed. Everyone knew Jason was always right and you couldn't lie to him….he can tell.

"Ok I do a little but I barely know her." Nate admitted.

Jason smiled, "I knew it."

Nate rolled his eyes and turned off his bedside lamp.

_Shane POV_

I locked the bathroom door. I couldn't bare to hear Nate saying he loved Alex. Why? Because I love her! She's so cute and looks like an awesome person. At first I was happy about the tour because of our new album but now, it's because of Alex Russo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz =D**


	4. Chapter Three

**YAY! I kept my promise!! OK this chapter has some Salex and Nalex =)**

_Alex POV_

Mitchie and I woke up at eight and got dressed. We were going to meet the boys down at breakfast and than we were all going to go to the rehearsal show for tonight. Mitchie and I sat at the boy's table.

"Good morning." I smiled at them.

"Hey how did you sleep?" Nate asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Good."

We all were quiet so we could eat. Jason put down his fork.

"So Alex, what can you play?" Jason asked picking up his coffee cup.

"I play piano, guitar but I love to use my voice more. I really want to play the drums." I said to them all.

Nate smiled at me, so did Shane.

"I could teach you." Nate said.

I smiled, "That'll be great."

Shane looked down at his plate and picked it up.

"I better make sure everything is ok with the bus before we leave to the stadium." He said as he got up.

Shane seemed upset. Maybe he could use company.

"I'll come with you. If that's ok." I said to him.

Shane smiled, "Yeah it's totally ok."

I got up and followed Shane out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane and I walked towards the Connect Three bus. The bus was a light blue and had 'Connect three' written in white letters. We went on the bus and it was pretty much the same as Mitchie's and mine.

"Nice bus." I smiled sitting down.

Shane smiled back, "Thanks, want to prank call some celebs?"

I laughed, "Sure!"

He took out his cell and started to dial.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Is this Ashley Lovato?" I asked in a squeaky tone.

"Yes…" The voice on the other line said.

Shane took the phone from me, "Well then this number is 'Alright and OK!'"

**(A/N I know crappy joke) **

We laughed as we clicked the end button. Mitchie and the other boys walked on the bus.

"Hey Alex time for us to go." Mitchie smiled.

"Ok, see ya later Shane. Bye Nate bye Jason!" I said as I followed Mitchie off the bus and to our own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rehearsal _

_Alex POV_

I waited backstage as Mitchie finished rehearsing her song 'The Middle' then I was up next. I knew it was just rehearsal but I felt so nervous. Nate walked to me.

"You ok?" He asked sitting down next to me.

I smiled, "Yeah just nervous."

He chuckled, "It's just rehearsal."

I giggled, it was kind of silly, "I know it's just I'm not use to performing on a REAL stage."

He smiled, "You'll be fine."

"Alex we need you under the stage." The stage manager said.

I nodded, "Bye Nate and thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

I went into the little lift that would lift me up to the catwalk part of the stage. The lift began to lift and I started to sing when I was all the way up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex POV_

I made my exit with the lift again and Connect three made there entrance back onstage for more rehearsal. Mitchie welcomed me.

"Nice rehearsal." She smiled.

"Thanks now can we get some lunch?" I asked.

Mitchie laughed, "Yep let's go."

I smiled as we walked over to the table. The rehearsal made me so pumped for the show tonight! I guess it was all thanks to Nate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz =)**


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm going through some drama right now but....I tried to make this long. Enjoy =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the lyrics in this chapter! Selena Gomez does!**

_Alex POV_

"MITCHIE!" I heard the crowd yell from backstage.

I sat on a box backstage and listened as Mitchie sang her song. Yep tonight was the kick off of the tour and I was so nervous. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a black top. I had on a jean jacket that had no sleeves and a pair of flats on. Nate walked over to me.

"You nervous?" He asked while sitting down.

"A LOT!" I yelled.

He smiled at me while his eyes glowed. "You'll do fin-"Alex we need you in the lift." The stage manager said.

"O-ok." I strutted.

Nate put his arm around me and smiled, "You'll do fine, just like rehearsal."

I felt chills and not because I was nervous but because of his arm around me. I got up.

"Thanks." I hugged him.

After our hug I followed the manager to the lift. He gave me a microphone and gave me the low down. I heard Mitchie from above say 'Goodnight! Now he's my friend Alex Russo!"

I bit my lip as the rhythm to my song 'Headfirst' come on. The lift began to rise and I saw a million fans out of there seats and screaming like mad. I suddenly felt a sting of excitement threw my system I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_We talk on the phone, every night  
I'm losing sleep and when we hang up  
you're in my dreams.  
You're everywhere I go, or so it seems  
And when I get around you,  
I say stupid things and things that I don't mean.  
_

_I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're floating on cloud nine, just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first (head first),  
over you.  
(head first, head first, head first)  
I'm falling for you._

I need you boy give me a sign.  
Show me the light cause I'm hanging on to every word you say,  
and my cover's blown is that okay?  
Cause I'm getting feelings that I just can't shake.  
Do you feel the same way?

I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're floating on cloud nine, just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first (head first)

I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do.  
I'm falling for you ( I'm falling, I'm falling)  
I'm falling for you, with the things that you do.  
(Head first, head first, head first, head first)  
With the things that you do!

_I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you  
You're floating on cloud nine just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling head first.  
I'm falling head first over you(over you)  
I'm falling head first over you(you got me crazy)  
You're floating on cloud nine just like a balloon.  
I'm slipping and I'm falling baby!  
I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you._

I smiled as the crowd broke out to hysterical screaming. I put the microphone back up to the position near my mouth.

"Thank you Dallas!" I yelled.

They screamed even more.

"Alex! Alex!" They started to chant as I ran down the catwalk to get to the lift.

I touched some hands before I went to the lift area. I stood there and waved as I was being brought down. I handed the manager my mic. I went back to the normal backstage to see Mitchie with open arms. We hugged.

"You were great!" She smiled.

I waited until the cords of the C3 song 'Tonight' lowered. Then I smiled back.

"Thanks. It felt so amazing!" I smiled back wider.

We both sat on extra boxes as C3 played.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After_

_Alex POV_

Mitchie and I packed our stuff as we got ready to leave the stadium. Some one knocked on our door.

"Come in!" Mitchie yelled in a chimed voice as she grabbed her brush.

Shane entered the room. His hair was a little messy from running around the stage, he had a towel around his neck.

"I just wanted to say good job tonight Alex." He smiled at me. That smiled made me melt, just like Nate's.

I smiled back, "Thanks, you too."

"Hello!" Mitchie said, Shane and I turned, "What about me?" She jokingly asked.

We all laughed as Shane threw his towel at her. Mitchie threw it back. Shane went to my eyes again.

"Once again, great job…for a rookie." He added with a smile.

I hit me playfully, "Thanks."

Shane walked out and I turned back to my bag. Mitchie caught my eye, I looked more at her. She was smiling with her arms crossed.

"What?" I asked her smiling.

"You like Shane!" She said like a kid.

I rolled my eyes, "No I don't Mitch. He's my bud, besides I can't steal your crush." I said going back to my bag.

Mitchie gasped, "I do not like Shane!"

"Uh-huh and that Camp Rock Story that all the papers wrote about, which you quoted were a fake, huh?" I said going over to the make up counter.

Mitchie sighed. Oh yeah she was trapped.

"It didn't work out." She said sitting down on the chair.

I sat next to her, "How? You guys are on tour together."

She sighed. "We promised to stay off after Camp Rock because we both wanted to boost up our careers more. But when we were going to meet at Starbucks one day I saw him with Taylor Slow. He forgot I guess." She trailed off.

I half hugged her, "I'm sorry."

She smiled, "It's ok."

After that we started to laugh and pack again. Finally we were walking to the tour bus. I got in my bunk and laid awake as Mitchie fell right asleep I looked up at the roof and sighed as the bus began to move. Shane and Nate made me feel so alive. They were the best guy friends but for some reason I want to be more but then I don't. It's like I'm feeling hot and cold.

I'll see which one I like more. With that, I drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review plz =)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_Alex POV_

The next morning the bus stopped at a hotel. This tour stop had two concerts so we were going to stay over night. Mitchie and I walked out of the bus to be welcomed by paparazzi again. I just smiled as we walked through the crowd into the safe hotel. Nate was sitting in the lobby Mitchie and I walked over to him.

"Hey Nate where's Jason and Shane?" Mitchie asked looking around.  
"In the room." Nate said.

Mitchie walked to the front desk and checked us in. I sat next to Nate on the couch. He looked at me and shifted so he was facing me.

"I forgot to say, you did awesome last night." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Thanks you too but you probably already know that."

He laughed then looked at his hands. He looked back up at me. His eyes made me smiled he smiled back.

"Want to um…" He lost his thought.

Was Nate Grey nervous around me?! I felt like blushing but instead I help him out with his sentence.

"Hang out?" I completed for him with a smile.

He chuckled, "Yeah, so do you want to?"

I nodded, "Sounds cool."

He smiled, "I was hoping you would say that."

I followed him to a staircase, we walked up and he took a key out of his pocket the door opened to reveal the rooftop of the hotel, there was a bench set out and his guitar case leaning out it.

"Wow." I smiled as I walked out of the door way.

I sat on the bench, he sat down on it too and got out his guitar.

"I was thinking we could write another song for you to sing, if you want." He said bracing himself for whatever answer.

I smiled, "Ok."

He started to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate stopped playing and smiled, "Ready for the full product?"

I smiled and nodded.

He began to play from the beginning.

**Bold- Nate **_Italics- Me _Underline- Both

**picked up all your tears  
threw them in your back seat  
leave without a second glance**_**  
**__somehow I'm to blame  
for this never ending race track  
you call life  
_  
turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line  
_  
driving all your friends out  
at a speed they cannot follow  
soon you will be on your own  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never ending race track  
you call life_turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
hope to see you  
on the finish line  
_  
_**I did  
all I could  
and I gave  
everything  
but you had  
to go  
**_your way  
and that road  
was not  
for me_**turn right  
you wont be alone  
you might  
fall of this track sometimes  
**hope to see you  
on the finish line

so turn right  
into my arms

We both smiled at eachother.

"That was great." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah…great."

We both started to lean in. I could feel his lips coming closer and closer to my waiting ones. Our lips were about to collide-

_A little bit Longer and I'll be Fine…._

Nate stopped where he was and blinked hard. He pulled out his phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello?.....but….fine……bye." He hung up his phone.

I bit my lip, "Something wrong?"

He shrugged. "Shane just said he needed me. I guess I'll see you later?"

He put his guitar back in his case I stood up and bent down to his level.

"Of course, bye." I smiled.

He smiled back, "Bye."

Nate walked out of the roof and to the door. When he was gone I started to jump up and down. Nate Grey tried to KISS ME!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Shane POV_

_Five Minutes Earlier_

I walked into the hotel room to see Jason sitting on the couch.

"Where's Nate?" I asked getting comfortable on my own bed.

"With Alex." He answered.

I shot right up. No way! Alex was mine! Or IS going to be mine. I quickly got out my phone and dialed Nate's number.

"….Nate it's Shane get here now…..no buts….good see you soon bye…"

I shut my phone and waited for Nate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now_

_No POV_

Nate entered the hotel room with a smile on his face. He almost kissed her! Shane grabbed his shirt and threw him on the bed.

"Dude!" Nate yelled.

"What are you doing out with Alex?" Shane asked crossing his arms.

Nate put his guitar case down and rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Because I like her!" Shane yelled as he covered his mouth.

Nate stood up, "No I do!"

"I do!"

Jason shut off the T.V and stood in between his fighting brothers.

"Guys! Stop! How do you know Alex feels the same way, so you sh-"We can see who she likes best!' Nate said.

Jason shook his head no, 'Guys-"Ya may the BEST man win and I mean THE BEST!" Shane said turning to the bathroom.

Nate went out to the balcony.

"This isn't good." Jason said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz =)**


	7. Chapter Six

**hey! Long time no type for this story =) lolz hope u enjoy**

_Alex POV_

I smiled as I closed the door behind me to my room. Nate Gray tried to kiss me!! Mitchie walked over to me.

"Why are you sliding down the door?" She asked with a smiled.

"Huh?" I asked.

I looked straight up to see the door knob above me. I sighed a heavenly sigh and got up from the ground and to the area where the beds were and I sat on my bed. Mitchie followed.

"So?" She asked sitting down next to me.

I smiled, "So what?"

"What's with the happiness?" She asked taking off her converse.

I giggled and brushed my hair, "Nate tried to kiss me!!"

Mitchie squealed, "Aw! Congrats! What stopped him?"

I frowned a little and put down my brush. I was so thrilled that Nate tried to kiss me that I forgot that he didn't. That sounds sort of silly doesn't it?

"Shane called and said that he needed Nate." I said as I got off of the bed.

Mitchie put on a face, like a thinking face, "About what?"

I shrugged, "I'm going downstairs to get some candy bars and stuff. Want anything?"

Mitchie looked like she was still thinking, "Huh? Oh no I'm fine thanks."

I nodded, "Ok….bye." I grabbed my purse and key and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Mitchie POV_

I ran down the hall to the boy's room. Whenever Shane had a crush in the same girl as any of his brothers, he would always call him when one of his brothers and that girl are out. I knocked on the door, Shane answered.

"Hey Mitchie." He smiled leaning one hand on the doorframe.

"We need to talk." I said going under his arm to get in the room.

He shrugged and closed the door. Nate came in from the balcony. I grabbed his wrist and put him next to Shane.

"Whoa." He said he looked at Shane, "Shane." He nodded.

"Nate." Shane nodded again.

Oh yeah, Shane loves Alex and so does Nate. "OK, so you both like Alex."

"I love her more." Nate said pointing to himself.

"No I do!" Shane said pushing him.

Nate pushed him back. I ran in between him to stop them from breaking out into a full on fighting match. I pushed them back put stayed in the middle of them.

"You guys are throwing yourselves at a girl!" I said turning from Shane to Nate.

Nate sighed and walked around me to Shane. I was going to get between them but Nate had his 'let's make up' face on.

"She's right, c'mon Shane let's stop." He smiled.

Shane looked at Nate's hand which was on his shoulder, and then he looked back at Nate and smiled. He took Nate's hand and flung Nate around his shoulder and to the couch. He ran over to the door.

"Not a chance!" He ran out of the room.

Nate scrambled to get up and followed Shane out the door.

"Glad you guys see it my way!" I yelled as I heard there footsteps run.

Great.

XXXXXXXXX

_Alex POV_

I walked around the little shop in the lobby. So far I had a Hershey Bar, some magazines and now I was looking for a neck pillow. Suddenly I heard the door slam close. I turned over to see Shane in the store. I smiled and waved him down, he quickly, and apparently excitedly, to me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

He caught his breath, "H-ey, what….yo…u……doing?"

I smiled as he took breathes between his words. "Just getting stuff."

He looked over at the shelves and grabbed a magazine. All I could see was the back of it, which was an ad for skin cream. Shane smiled at the magazine.

"Did you see this?" He asked me looking from the magazine.

He turned the magazine so that I could see the cover. It was a picture of me! From the concert, one hand on the microphone another in the air. The headline read: New Talent! Alex Russo!

"No way!" I took the magazine from Shane's hands.

He smiled, "Great picture."

I giggled, "Thanks."

I put the magazine under my arm and walked to the check out counter; he followed me and went in front of me.

"I got it." He smiled taking out his wallet.

My mouth dropped, "Shane you don't have to-"No big deal."

He interrupted as he gave the credit card to the women. She handed him the bag and gave it to me.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back." I said as I walked out with him at my side.

We stopped outside the store and Shane smiled at me.

"Not with money, but a date?" He asked with a smile.

Shane Gray wanted me to go on a date with HIM? This has to be the best day of my life! I giggled.

"Sure, where?" I asked as we continued to walk.

He looked at me, "How about the Hotel Restaurant tonight at seven? We don't have a show tonight."

I nodded, "Sounds good, see you then."

He smiled back as we made our separate ways.

* * *

**R&R plz =D**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Here's Chapter 7! Srry if it's short. **

_Alex POV_

_Later_

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I had on black skinny jeans with a blue top and blue heels. Shane and I were going to meet at the restaurant. I stood in the elevator waiting for the screen to say 'L' as in lobby. At last! The doors opened to reveal Nate.

'Hey." He smiled.

I started to get off the elevator, "Hi-Whoa!"

I tripped over the elevator threshold and landed in Nate's arms. I could feel his muscles tensing around me so I wouldn't fall. I looked up at him.

"You ok?" He asked as he helped me get back on my feet.

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." He said.

He started looking at my outfit in awe.

"Where are you going in such a fancy outfit?" He asked smiling.

"Dinner with Shane." I smiled.

He frowned a little. "Oh I got to go to my room, see ya."

"Bye.' I said as he walked in the elevator.

The doors closed and I started to walk to the restaurant. Nate looked so disappointed. He couldn't possibly have a crush on me, I know how we almost kissed the other day but…

"Hey!" Shane yelled happily interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey." I smiled.

He led me to our table. Shane started to talk about the tour and all the stops we would be taking. I was barely listening all that I could think about was Nate's face when I told him I was having dinner with his brother.

"Alex?" Shane said.

"Huh?" I said. Geez that was stupid.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I looked down. I was in no mood for a date _now_. Thanks Nate! Thanks a lot!

"I sort of have a headache I think I should go." I said getting up.

He sighed, "Okay. I'll walk you."

We left.

XXX

_The Next Day_

_Alex POV_

Mitchie, the boys, and I were at the stadium where we would be performing tonight. The place was huge! I sat in one of the many rows of seats when Nate sat next to me.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better…I guess." I sighed putting my feet up on the seat in front of me.

He copied me and smiled, "Well if your feeling better after the show tonight…"

A date? Was he going to ask me out?

"If you wanted to go out with my brothers and Mitchie to the arcade?" He finished off his sentence.

A group? Sounds fun! "Ok. If I feel better though."

He smiled, "Cool."

We started to talk more.

_Mitchie POV_

"Shane can you help?" I asked Shane who was on stage. "SHANE!"

"Huh?" He snapped out of it.

He walked backstage. "Sorry about that."

I knew he was staring at Nate and Alex.

"Shane, she probably isn't in to you." I said as I moved some boxes.

"How do you know?" Shane asked sitting down.

I really didn't. I never got a chance to ask Alex right when she got back to our hotel room she went right to bed. Shane's face suddenly lit up.

"Can you ask her?" He asked standing up.

"If it gets you to shut up….fine." I said.

He hugged me in a tight bear hug.

"Losing feeling!" I gasped.

He let me go. I walked into my dressing room that I would use for tonight. I knew that whatever Alex's answer would be both boys would have a rivalary for the rest of the tour…and maybe more.

Lovely.

* * *

**Looks like Nalex is happening! But what about Salex? **

**R&R plz =)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Jonas Brothers 3D Concert Experince on DVD 2morrow! lolz I wanted to yell that to the world sooooo much today! Anyways hope u enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THE SONG WE GOT THE PARTY WITH US DISNEY/HANNAH MONTANA DOES! AND WITH MOTORCROSSED IS A GAME I DO NOT OWN IT (It's the first name that came to mind lolz)**

_Alex POV_

"Thank you Tulsa!" I yelled as I went back to my mini elevator in the stage.

When I reached the bottom I handed our stage manger the microphone and ran to the backstage hang out area. Mitchie was sitting on an extra speaker as Connect 3 began to play the song 'Live to Party'.

"Hey you sounded great." Mitchie smiled as I sat down next to her.

"Thanks you too." I smiled back.

Mitchie started to play with her fingers as she looked down, up, and down again. I looked at her with a concerned look.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She bit her lip, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. She got in a position so that she was facing me. Should I be worried? Mitchie opened her mouth and was about to say something when the stage manager came up to us.

"Girls, stage, now!" He yelled.

We both got up and walked up the stairs (another entrance) and ran to the boys. We all joined hands and bowed. I wonder what Mitchie was going to say.

XXX

The boys, Mitchie, and I were at the arcade. Jason and Nate were racing eachother with the motorcycle game while Mitchie was in the bathroom. I was trying to shoot a basket on the mini hoop game. Ugh! I was missing everyone!

"Need help?" I heard a voice.

I turned to see Shane standing there with a smile on his face.

I laughed, "Yes."

He put his hands on my wrist and his body was close. He helped me and I made a basket. I smiled and turned around.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He smiled grabbing a ball and making a basket.

I playfully rolled my eyes as he did a victory dance. Shane turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering if maybe I could get take two of our date?" He asked leaning on the wall.

I giggled. Shane did deserve another date with me, I felt like crap after I lied about how I didn't feel well. I smiled.

"Sure how about coffee, tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sounds good."

We started talking about the plan for coffee.

XXX

_With Nate and Jason_

Nate just beat Jason at the game 'Motor crossed' and now was staring at Alex and Shane talking and smiling. Nate frowned as Jason walked to him.

"What's wrong Nate?" He asked.

Nate sighed, "Shane's flirting with Alex…"

Jason looked over to the couple and got a confused look on his face and looked back at Nate.

"So…." He started.

Nate looked at him. "I love her."

Jason's mouth dropped and he looked at Nate again, "You like Alex?! So does Shane! Whoa."

Nate turned around to face him, "Jason, you've known…remember we all talked about it at the hotel in Dallas?"

Jason looked at him with an eyebrow up. Nate's mouth dropped.

"Really?!" Nate said in an annoyed tone.

Nate got his stuff and left the arcade. He wasn't going to let his brother take ANOTHER girl that he loved.

XXX

_Later in Mitchie and Alex's Hotel_

_Alex POV_

Mitchie and I laid in our beds and were talking.

"So did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah Shane and I are going to get coffee tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Cool. Well I'm going to try to sleep, night." She said and I heard her turn.

"Night."

I stared at the ceiling. Shane and I are so going to have a good time tomorrow! We are going to have the party with us! Hey! That makes a good song. I turned on my lamp by my bed and got my song book from the dresser.

_Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows (ohs) we got the party with us._

I put my book down and turned off my lamp. Everything is finally going perfect!

* * *

**I'm pretty sure Nate wants his life to be perfect lolz.**

**R&R plz =)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**This chapter has ALOT of drama so get ready!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARBUCKS (If i did I doubt I would be writing) OR THE SONG 'Give Love A Try' DISNEY/JONAS DOES!**

_Alex POV_

Shane and I were going to get coffee in the morning because of our show tonight. I got dressed in simple skinny jeans with a zebra shirt and converse. Mitchie was in the bathroom and she knew I was leaving so I just left. While I was walking down the hall I heard a guitar strumming behind a door that said Employees Only. My curiosity got to me and I opened the door to see-

XXX

_With Shane_

Shane sat at his table in Starbucks waiting for Alex. He checked his pocket to make sure the locket was still there. Alex was going to be so surprised!

XXX

_Alex POV_

"Nate?" I said in a questioning tone.

Nate was sitting on a stool with his guitar in position to play. He looked up.

"Alex? Don't you and Shane have a coffee date today?" He asked.

He said Shane's name as if he was trying to keep himself from throwing up. I looked at my watch. 10:30 I was going to meet him there at 11:00 so I had time.

"I got time." I smiled sitting on a bucket beside him.

He smiled, "Cool."

I looked at the sheet music on a bucket in front of him. I picked it up.

"'Give Love A Try'?" I asked as I read the title on the sheet.

He nodded, "I wrote it for someone." Nate looked down.

I put the sheet music back on the bucket in front of him.

"Can you play it for me?" I asked smiling.

He smiled, "Ok."

Nate began to strum cords and he looked at me. He started to sing.

_You, you're like driving on a Sunday  
You, you're like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true__, Yeah, Oh _

_I, was just a face you never noticed  
and I, I'm just trying to be honest with myself  
With you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool  
for falling over you  
So tell me what can I do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do  
Give love a try one more time  
Cause you know that I'm on your side  
Give love a try, one more time  
Yeah_

Nate and I both stared at eachother. He put down the guitar. I smiled as he smiled back to me. I put my arms around his neck quickly and we both started to make out.

XXX

_With Shane_

Shane looked at his watch over the twelve time it felt like. 11:10am. He sighed. Where was she? He quickly got out his phone and dialed Alex's number.

_Hey this is Alex please leave your name and number and I'll be happy to get back to you! _

"Hey Alex this is Shane I'm at Starbucks. Um…where are you? It's eleven ten and I know you like to be early haha. Um I'll wait here until eleven thirty I guess. Bye."

He hung up the phone and waited.

XXX

_Alex POV_

Nate pushed me against the wall as we continued to kiss. He rubbed his hand against my hip as I put my hands around his neck again. He released the kiss for a minute.

"I guess you realize that song is about you." He smiled.

I nodded, "Yep."

We started to kiss again when my phone beeped. I pushed Nate gently off of me.

"I better take that." I smiled kissing him one more time.

I picked up my phone and listened to the message.

_Hey Alex this is Shane I'm at Starbucks. Um…where are you? It's eleven ten and I know you like to be early haha. Um I'll wait here until eleven thirty I guess. Bye. _

I dropped the phone. CRAP! SHANE! I looked at my watch eleven thirty. I still had time he was probably getting ready to leave. I gathered up my stuff and walked out the closet door when Nate grabbed my hand.

"What's going on?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I turned to face him, "I stood up your brother because I was too busy kissing you."

"What?" A voice said.

Nate's eyes got wide and I turned away from Nate to see Shane….crap.

"Shane I-"You stood me up and kissed my brother." He interrupted.

I got out of Nate's hand "I can ex-"Save it. I bet the dinner date was cut short because you and Nate needed to kiss."

Shane stepped forward. I stepped back trying to stop tears from flowing. Shane pushed me out of the way to get to Nate.

"You're a backstabber Nate." He said.

"Sh-"Save it. Goodbye." He stormed out of the closet.

Nate and I looked at eachother. I decided I should talk to him but Nate grabbed my wrist.

"I'll talk to him." He said.

I nodded, "Okay." My voice cracked.

He hugged me then walked out of the closet.

* * *

**R&R plz**


	11. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile it's just that I'm in a show and stuff. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to vacation for ten days starting tomorrow (7/8) so I won't be posting but I will as soon as I get back. I will TRY to post tonight but I have rehearsal and I need to finish packing (I'm lazy lol). Until we meet again……GOODBYE!

-xoxonickjonas


	12. Chapter Ten

**I'm Backk! lol enjoy!**

_No POV_

_With Nate_

Nate opened the door to his and his brothers room. Shane was sitting on the bed staring straight at the TV.

"Shane I-"What? You kissed the girl that I love?" He answered getting up from the bed.

Nate stepped forward to him, "I love her too, you know?" Nate said.

Shane dug in his pocket and pulled out the black box that contained the locket he was going to give to Alex. He pushed the box into Nate's chest.

"Then you can give this to her." Shane said.

Shane opened the door and stormed down the hall. He passed the janitor's closet where Alex sat on a box. Shane stared at her as Alex looked down. He focused his eyes back on the route in front of him.

_Alex POV_

I got off the box and watched as Shane walked down the hall. Nate then walked into the janitors closet with a black box in hand. He handed it to me.

"I guess this is to you." He said as I took the box from him.

I opened the box to see a gold locket. It was beautiful. I opened it to see a picture of Shane and I. It was oringally a group photo with C3 and Mitchie and I put he only made it so it was us too. Awe! On the other side was a quote from my song Headfirst. _I'm falling headfirst Over You. _I started to cry as I closed the locket. Nate gathered me into a hug. After a while he let go of me.

"Who do you love?" He asked in a clam voice.

I was so confused by that question lately. I shrugged. Nate looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Go talk to Shane." He said in another calm voice.

I nodded, "Thanks Nate."

We hugged and I put the locket in my pocket as I went to find Shane.

XXX

_A Few Minutes Earlier_

_Mitchie POV_

I walked onto the roof with guitar in hand. I always loved writing songs up there. When I opened the door Shane was sitting on a little box. I put my guitar down and walked over to him.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"No Nate kissed Alex." He sighed without looking at me.

I bit my lip. "Oh. I'm sorry."

I sat down next to him. "How did you feel around her?"

Shane looked up at me, "Um normal…?"

I shook my head, "Then it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess your right." He sighed.

I scooted closer to him, "Maybe there's still a girl out there for you."

He looked at me and smiled, "Or maybe right next to me."

Eeep! Shane is in love with me! I blushed as I smiled, "If you want her to be-."

He interrupted me with a kiss. The kiss I have been waiting for. When we released we both smiled at eachother.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked with a kind smile.

I nodded, "Oh yeah!"

We both laughed then stopped when Alex came in.

_Alex POV_

I stared at Shane and Mitchie. I think I just walked in on something important. Mitchie got up.

"Something tells me you two have to talk." She walked past me with a, 'I'll tell you later' face on.

I walked over to the bench that Shane sat on and sat next to him. He just stared straight ahead I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry Shane! I didn't mean to break your heart and Nate didn't mean slash want to stab you in the back. It's just that he wrote me a song and we started to kiss. I'm such a jerk for missing that date. I've been so confused lately on who I love more you or Nate but after all of this I think I know who." I said as Shane stared at me.

He looked at me, "Who?"

Jeez here it goes, "Nate."

Shane's once emotionless face turned to a smile. Wait what?!

"Good because I love Mitchie Torres!" He said standing up quickly.

I smiled, "Shane that's great!!"

I out my hand in my pocket and got out the locket box. I handed it to him and he looked at me.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thank you too." I said.

We hugged and then we both walked to the door. I went to Nate. My love.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just one more chapter then the Epilogue. **

**R&R plz**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Ok i'm sorry if this chapter is bad it's just the powe kept on going on and off, which means the computer was, and when it came back on i wanted to write it quickly before it happened again...but trust me the epilogue will be WAYYY better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER HANNAH MONTANA/DISNEY DOES!**

_Alex POV_

I went to Nate's hotel room where he was sitting on the bed alone. He looked up when he saw me and smiled. I nodded telling him that I chose him. Nate got up and ran towards me he picked me up and I kissed his lips. I felt sparks like a firework as we kissed. When we released he put me down.

"I love you so much." He smiled at me.

"I love you too." I smiled back at him.

XXX

_The Last Concert _

_Alex POV_

I finished my song Headfirst and the crowd cheered. I smiled and waved after they silenced I out the microphone back to my face.

"Here's a new song dedicated to….you know who you are." I smiled.

I looked backstage and smiled at Nate. He smiled back.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got__ everything that a girl's want' in'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

The crowd cheered and they started to chant my name. I looked backstage again and Nate was smiling I looked on the other side of the backstage to see Shane and Mitchie hand-in-hand smiling. Mitchie gave me a thumbs up using her other hand. I did the same but I don't think she noticed because she and Shane started kissing.

XXX

_After the Concert_

I sat on the empty stage. I couldn't believe the tour was over. Nate sat next to me.

"You were great tonight." He smiled.

I smiled back, "You too."

I looked back out to the rows of seats and frowned.

"What now Nate?" I asked him as I turned back to him.

Nate had a confused look on his face, "Huh?"

I stood up, "The tour is done! I may never see you again! I can't-I can't…"

I started to cry, Nate stood up quickly and rubbed my cheek.

"We'll see eachother. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up having to move from New York to L.A" He said with a grin.

I grinned back as I wiped my tears. He always know how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Nate."

He smiled, "No problem now let's get some food!"

* * *

**R&R plz**


	14. Epilogue

**Here it is!**

_Alex POV_

"Alex! Over here!" That's all I heard from the paparazzi as I got out of my car when I got to the Grey's house.

Of course Nate was right, I went from New York to L.A. as soon as I got back home. My career has been soaring since the Play My Music tour and same with my boyfriend, Nate. I knocked on the door and Shane answered it.

"Hey come in." He said as I walked in.

He closed the door on the press. "Nate's in the back."

I smiled, "Thanks Shane, where's Mitchie?"

"She's on her way." He smiled at me.

I nodded and walked to the backyard and smiled when I saw Nate sitting by the pool I sat next to him.

"Hey." He smiled kissing my cheek.

I smiled, "Thanks for that. So what's this surprise you want to show me?"

Nate smiled and got up. He reached his hand down and I put mine in his as we walked over to a tree. Nate pointed at a heart craving with AR + NG 4EVER in it. I smiled.

"Nate! That's so romantic and sweet!" I said looking at him.

Nate got all shy, "Well-."

I kissed his lips and he smiled after it. His smile made all the drama and confusion worth having.

"Alex promise me one thing." He said.

"Mhmmm." I put my head on his shoulder.

He looked at me, "Don't ever change."

I got up from his shoulder, "I promise I won't."

We kissed on the lips. I guess tour troubles were also worth having to get Nate. But will I ever go through drama again just to make a choice?

Heck no!

* * *

**Thank u for everyone that reviewed. U guys r amazing and i'm so happy you enjoyed the story! Should I make a sequel? Review!**


End file.
